one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leatherface Vs. Larry Chiang
Leatherface Vs. Larry Chiang is Episode 44 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series against Larry Chiang from Dead Rising. Description When are butchers scary? When they're cannibals, of course! Which insane butcher will claim their prey, the one with the chainsaw or the one with the meat cleaver? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Meat Processing Area Larry was dragging a young, injured woman by her feat while chuckling. "I've found myself some fresh meat today!" Larry hung the women onto a meat hook by her legs and was ready to grind her into meat when he heard footsteps. "Looks like I've got a customer!" Suddenly, a chainsaw was heard. "What's that noise?" Leatherface walked into view with his chainsaw at the ready. "Would you like to try some of my meat?" Leatherface growled and held his chanisaw in the air and ran towards the girl, however, he barely dodged a swing from Larry's cleaver. "This is my meat! Go get you own!" Leatherface snarled. FIGHT! The two psychos swung their weapons at each other and they clashed. Leatherface's chainsaw proved to be much more powerful than Larry's cleaver as it threw him off guard, allowing Leatherface to attack Larry a few times with his chainsaw before kicking him to the ground. Leatherface approached Larry but was struck by a knife that was thrown by his opponent. As Leatherface was trying to pull the knife out, Larry took a hanging meat carcass and threw it at him. The impact sent him flying to the back of the room. Leatherface tried to get back on his feet, but was lifted up by Larry who brought him over to a meat hook and hung him up on it. He then chopped at Leatherface with his cleaver for a while before he was kicked back. Leatherface struggled for a while during the time Larry was down an managed to free himself. Larry got up and saw Leatherface in front of him. He immediately swung his meat cleaver but it clashed with Leatherface's mallet. The two had a small duel until Leatherface managed to hit Larry. He then landed a combo with his mallet. The last attack hit Larry across the face, causing him to fly back and slide across the ground. Larry got back into the fight. He was prepared to go all out now. He saw Leatherface rushing at him with his chainsaw at the ready, but he wasn't going to back down. He charged at Leatherface, colliding into him and slamming him against the wall. Leatherface was on his knees, but Larry got out his cleaver and chopped Leatherface furiously with it. Leatherface was desperately thinking of a way to escape but then he saw what he had to do. As soon as Larry was about to swing, he jammed his chainsaw into him and revved it up, constantly doing damage to Larry. He then pulled the chainsaw out and swung at his head, decapitating him. K.O.! Leatherface walked over to the girl and took her off the hook. He cut off her face and brought her back home to use as chili meat. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees